Sister
by endergirl177
Summary: Ally, jeune fille de 16 ans, vit à Rush Valley et est réputée pour ses auto-mail de qualités. Mais elle fera une rencontre qui va bouleverser son existence. Sa meilleure amie. Notre petite mécanicienne va en apprendre beaucoup sur son passé et sur ses origines qui sont, ma foi, surprenante. (Désolé, je suis nulle en résumé.)
1. Rencontre

**Bonjour cher lecteur/lectrice et bienvenue dans l'univers complètement fou d'Ender! Sans blague, je publie ma première fanfiction ici même, donc soyez indulgents envers mon piètre vocabulaire et mes possibles fautes d'orthographe. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques envers mon histoire, cela m'aidera à mieux écrire à l'avenir. Bref, je vous laisse, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête. Les auto-mail sont exposés partout en ville. Cette année, j'ai décidé de rester dans mon atelier au lieu d'aller visiter des stands de mécanique. Aussi, j'ai une dizaine de modèles à exposé, alors pourquoi pas! Je suis en train de placer mon stand quand quelqu'un m'interpella :  
-Miss Ally?!  
Elle semblait surprise. En me retournant, je vis une jeune adolescente aux cheveux blond platine.  
-Oui, c'est moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous?  
-C'est... c'est vraiment vous?! J'ai toujours voulu vous rencontrer! Je m'appelle Winry, Winry Rockbells, me dit-elle, exciter comme une puce.  
-Ally D. Alumine. Ravie de vous rencontrer, répondis-je un peu gêner.  
-C'est aussi vous qui aviez créé le modèle XV-362 #2?  
-Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai développé...  
Winry sautait sur elle-même, visiblement surexcité à l'idée de me rencontrer. Voyant qu'elle se concentrait plus à sauter qu'à me regarder, je repris l'installation du stand. En regardant l'horloge, une pensée me traversa l'esprit.  
-Déjà 14 h? La fête va bientôt se terminer!  
-Je peux vous aider si vous voulez, déclara Winry, derrière moi.  
-Je veux bien, merci.  
Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ce serait le début d'une incroyable amitié.

Quelques semaines plus tard  
Le soleil me réveilla doucement en ce magnifique jour de fin d'été. Rush Valley était plutôt calme. Il faut dire que je suis dans ceux qui se réveillent tôt et les matins sont différents des après-midi. Je me fais mon café et j'huile les auto-mail comme chaque matin. Il faudrait que je les change un de ces jours, ils commencent à être petits. Seulement, je suis débordé ces temps-ci.  
-J'ai des révisions d'auto-mail d 14 h, je dîne après et je finis ma journée à continuer le plan d'un client de Briggs.  
Je regarde le calendrier et il est marqué à la date d'aujourd'hui quelque chose.  
-Ah, c'est vrai! À 19 h, Winry vient chez moi pour quelque chose de spécial. Elle ne m'a pas dit quoi, mais bon, c'est une surprise. Bien, il faudrait peut-être que je prenne une douche moi!  
Je détache donc mes longs cheveux dorés, qui sont normalement cachés sous un bandana pour des raisons de sécurité. Je nettoie rapidement mes auto-mails qui me font office de bras depuis ma tendre enfance, ou du moins, depuis aussi loin que je me souviens. En sortant de ma douche, j'entendis un étrange bruit et je sentis une odeur de brûlé.  
-Merde! Le café!

-Salut Ally!  
-Hé, salut Winry! Comment ça va?  
-Bien et toi? On ne se voit pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, et c'est assez dommage.  
-Disons que j'ai beaucoup de boulot. La fin de l'été est le moment où la vente d'auto-mail bat des records, donc j'en profite pour me faire des clients. Mais dis-moi, quelle est cette fameuse surprise que tu m'en parles depuis déjà 2 mois?  
-Si tu es si pressé! me répond mon amie en riant.  
Elle avait hâte de me donner ce qui semble être un cadeau. Elle me tend une magnifique boîte or et argenté plutôt lourde.  
-Cela m'a pris presque 4 mois les faire. Au début, je voulais t'impressionner avec, mais puisqu'on est devenu amies, les circonstances ont changé.  
En ouvrant la boîte, je vis deux auto-mail argentés, personnalisé avec des outils rétractables.  
-Wow... merci beaucoup Winry. Lui dis-je, une larme à l'œil. Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu as pris de ton temps libre pour faire ça.  
-Ne t'en fait pas, ça ne me fait rien. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer toutes les fonctionnalités.  
-Tu as en plus rajouté des affaires dessus? Ça te tentait vraiment de les faire...  
-Pour commencer, il y a un mini laser dans l'index droit, une petite lampe dans la paume de la main gauche et des rétractables sur les avant-bras. Il résiste aussi au froid et à l'eau.  
-À quoi vont me servir les lames, d'après toi? répondis-je mi-surprise, mi-intriguée.  
-C'était juste pour le pimp!

-Sinon, on les change?  
-Quoi, maintenant?  
-Pourquoi pas!  
-Si tu insistes...  
Après de multiples douleurs, à la fois pour retirer que pour installé les auto-mails, mes nouveaux bras sont maintenant installés. Il était plus léger que mes anciens, donc plus maniable.  
-J'aimerais savoir pour quelle occasion tu m'offres un si beau cadeau.  
-Ben, pour ta fête. Tu m'as pourtant dit que c'est aujourd'hui. Me serais-je trompé?  
Je suis vraiment cruche. Ne pas se souvenir de sa propre date d'anniversaire. Il faut vraiment être débordé et idiot.  
-Ah oui. C'est vrai...  
-Tu ne te rappelais plus de ta date d'anniversaire?  
-N... non! Ce n'est p... pas se que tu... tu crois! lui répondis-je, gênée.  
-Viens, je t'ai même fait un gâteau!  
Plus sérieusement, c'est la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents que je fête mon anniversaire. Pendant près de 6 ans, j'ai vécu seul dans un atelier, mon gagne-pain. La rencontre avec Winry me fait chaud au cœur, elle est tellement attentionnée. Elle ma meilleure amie. Ma seule et première amie.  
-Dit, si tu veux rester à soir, je t'invite.  
Elle se retourna avec un énorme sourire niais sur le visage.  
-J'allais m'incruster de toute façon!

**Voilà! C'est déjà la fin! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2, en attendant, un review pour aider une débutante dans ce domaine! **


	2. Disparition

**Bonjour lecteurs/lectrices, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! Je veux vous tous vous remercier, vous spectateurs qui ont lu le premier chapitre de ma fanfic.**

**Remerciements spéciaux**

**Denshitoakuma, merci de suivre cette aventure.**

**Ma bêta-lectrice, elle se reconnaîtra quand elle lira cette introduction.**

**Je vous laisse, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2 : Disparition

C'est la première fois je quelqu'un dort chez moi. Dire que peut importe ma réaction, Winry allait restée dans ma cabane. Première chose à faire, trouver un matelas. Au pire, elle dort dans mon lit et moi je dors sur le plancher. Ally, arrête de te stresser avec ça! Profite de ton anniversaire de 16 ans avec ton amie.  
-Ally, savais-tu que tu me fais penser à quelqu'un?  
Je lève ma tête de mon morceau de gâteau pour regarder Winry. Je voyais qu'elle a eu du mal à me poser cette question.  
-Non. Pourquoi?  
-Rien. répond-elle au tact à tact.  
-Dis-le-moi s'il te plaît!  
-Non! me dit mon amie presque en colère du fait que j'insiste.  
Un long et lourd silence s'installa. Il a fallu presque 2 minutes pour qu'enfin, elle me réponde.  
-À Ed.  
-Qui?  
-Edward Elric.  
-J'ai déjà entendu son nom quelque pars...  
-C'est normal, il est alchimiste d'État.  
Je la regarde stupéfaite. Elle connaît personnellement un alchimiste d'État! Eux qui sont si mystérieux et si... forts! La majorité des personnes méprisent les alchimistes en leur criant qu'ils sont des « toutous » du gouvernement. Moi, je pense qu'ils sont juste jaloux de leur chance d'avoir été choisi par le Führer lui-même.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rappeler cet alchimiste en moi?  
-Tes yeux et tes cheveux. C'est exactement la même couleur. Tu es comme sa version féminine. Tu pourrais presque être sa jumelle.  
-Tu n'es pas sérieuse? Je ressemble à ce point à un alchimiste d'État?  
-Tu n'as pas l'air de les mépriser...  
-Pourquoi ça? J'ai toujours rêvé en devenir un!  
-Tu es une des rares personnes qui ne les déteste pas.  
La discussion se finit par un petit rire.

oOo

Nous dormons depuis déjà 1 h 30. La nuit s'annonce calme et paisible. Mais comme la météo, les prévisions ne sont pas toujours exactes. À exactement 23 h, un bruit nous réveilla tout les deux.  
-Que est-ce qu'est que ça? me demanda mon amie à moitié endormie.  
-Je vais aller voir, il se peut que ce soit seulement des animaux sauvages.  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour aller voir la source du son. Avant même de pouvoir toucher la poignée de la porte de ma chambre, deux personnes inconnues brisèrent l'unique fenêtre de ma chambre. L'un d'eux est un jeune adolescent aux cheveux noirs relativement longs et l'autre ressemble plus à un gamin qu'autre chose. Les deux vandales semblent être venus dans un but précis.  
-C'est elle, Envy, que Père a demande de capturer, dit le plus jeune en pointant Winry.  
-M... moi?  
-Oui, qui cela pourrait être d'autre?  
Paniquée, je me demandais comment sauver Winry des griffes de ses inconnus. Je ne me suis jamais battue avant. Je n'ai aucune chance contre ce qui me semble être des as du combat. Tant pis, je vais faire de mon mieux. Je fonce donc tête baissée vers les agresseurs, les lames de mes auto-mails sorties. L'adolescent, s'appelant visiblement Envy, répliqua aisément à mon attaque tout sauf efficace. Il pointa son poing vers ma figure. Impossible pour quelqu'un de normal d'éviter ce coup aussi rapide. Pourtant, mes réflexes me disaient le contraire. J'évitai tous les coups qu'il essayait de me faire, comme si je les savais à l'avance. Le voyant déstabiliser, je réussis à lui porter un coup à la nuque avec ma lame droite.  
-Dites... moi... pas que... je l'ai tu... tué? dis-je en regardant le sang sur la lame.  
C'est malheureusement à ce moment qu'Envy me met K.O. Il me toucha l'épaule à la jointure entre mon auto-mail et ma peau. Quelques systèmes se sont entremêlés, me provoquant une douleur insupportable. Il me regarda et d'un coup, ses émotions ont changé. Elles sont passées de la colère à la surprise. Avant de m'évanouir de douleur, j'entendis une phrase insensée venir de l'adolescent.  
-Tu es toujours vivante, Ally?  
oOo  
10 ans plus tôt

Une pluie diluvienne inondait Rush Valley. Rares étaient les moments de pluie dans cette ville désertique. Un marchant d'auto-mail revenait d'un de ses clients. Il transportait une petite carriole contenant tout son matériel. Au beau milieu de son périple, il s'arrêta. Il était qu'à une centaine de mètres de se mettre au chaud dans sa pauvre cabane avec sa femme. Ce qu'il vit par terre était une jeune fille de 6 ans, inconsciente, et à qui il lui manquait ses deux bras. Le saignement ne s'était pas complètement arrêté et elle était au seuil de la mort. Il restait qu'un seul effet personnel, un simple collier marquer un mot, se qui semblait être son nom.  
-Ally, lit-il.  
Cet enfant fut recueilli par cet homme pauvre qui n'avait que sa gentillesse à lui offrir

**Voilà! Révélation, révélation! Vous allez en savoir plus sur Ally dans les chapitres qui vont venir. Sinon, pour vos impressions, écrivez-moi un review!**


	3. Rage

**Nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3: Rage

La douleur semble s'être calmée. J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté, sens doute dû la l'intense lumière qui était au-dessus de moi. Je reposais sur un lit blanc dans des vêtements blancs et dans une pièce complètement blanche. Ma vision était encore floue, mais je pouvais distinguer des formes colorées près de moi. J'entends aussi des voix, mais elles me sont inconnues. Suis-je toujours à Rush Valley?  
-Ed, elle est réveillée, déclara une des voix près de moi. Elle est plutôt enfantine et elle résonne comme si on parle dans une armure vide. Attends, a-t-elle bien dit Ed?  
-Où suis-je? demandé-je au hasard.  
-Toujours à Rush Valley, me répondit une autre voix, celle-ci plus proche de moi. En regardant vers sa direction, je voyais que la forme était plutôt petite et que ses cheveux sont aussi dorés que les miens. Au fur et à mesure que ma vue revenait, je remarqua qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que moi (car oui c'est un garçon). Il portait aussi un manteau rouge. En regardant son bras droit, je vis un auto-mail qui me semblait de bonne qualité.  
-Qui es-tu, petit?  
-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT, EST-CE BIEN CLAIR! me cria violemment le garçon.  
-Désolé...  
-Sinon, je suis Edward Eleric, ou l'alchimiste FullMetal.  
-L'a...l'ami de Winry?  
-Oui, je la connais... dit-il avec un nuage noir au dessus de la tête.  
-Ceci dit, où est-elle?  
Il regarda le plancher, un peu mélancolique.  
-Elle a... été enlevée.  
-QUOI? lui criais-je, plus qu'enerver.  
-Nous voulons savoir si tu as vu les kidnappeurs.  
-Oui... L'un d'eux était petit...  
-C'EST QUI QUE TU TROUVES SI PETIT QU'ON NE LE VOIT PAS AU MICROSCOPE?!  
-D'un, j'ai rien dit de tel et de deux, je parlais d'un kidnappeur, imbécile!  
Edward se mit à bougonner pendant que je finis de décrire le plus jeune.  
-Il avait les cheveux noirs, comme ses yeux et il était plutôt bien habillé, c'était genre un uniforme d'école privée.  
-Il s'est peut-être fait kidnapper lui aussi? me répond la même voix que j'avais entendue quelques minutes plus tôt. En regardant dans sa direction, je vis une armure géante derrière le puceau.  
-Ç...ça m'étonnerait. C'est plutôt lui qui donnait ordre à l'autre, dis-je, un peu effrayer par la grandeur de l'armure.  
-À quoi ressemblait l'autre? me demanda Edward après d'avoir retrouvé son sérieux.  
-Il était de taille moyenne, cheveux noirs en hérisson et était habillé bizarrement. Celui-ci, je connais son nom.  
-C'EST QUI? me crièrent les deux protagonistes près de moi.  
-Je crois que c'est Lavy, ou Enty, ou...  
-Envy? me suggéra l'armure, inquiétée par ma réponse.  
-Oui...  
-Les homonculus!  
Ils étaient complètement paniqués. Ça se voyait dans les yeux de Ed (seulement dans ses yeux à lui, car je ne voyais pas ceux de l'armure).  
-Qu'allons-nous faire, nii-san?

Edward quitta la pièce, complètement chamboulé. Je voulus l'arrêté pour mieux le connaître, mais mon bras gauche me disait le contraire. Il était toujours bloqué et le moindre mouvement me procurait la même douleur qui m'a mis K.O quelques heures plus tôt. Je regarde ce qui me semble être le frère du petit dépressif.  
-Comment t'appelles-tu?  
-Alphonse Eleric.  
-Moi, c'est Ally D. Alumine. Ton frère est-il toujours aussi successible?  
-Seulement quand ont parle du sort de ceux qu'il aime.  
-Donc il aime...  
-Évidemment, ça se voit aussi gros que nii-san est petit.  
-Hihi!

~o0o~

Je réglais le problème de mon auto-mail gauche quand Edward entra dans la pièce sans prévenir. Alphonse était déjà parti pour des raisons inconnues et inintéressantes.  
-Bon, que veux-tu, l'amoureux?  
Il eut un rictus avant de me répondre, complètement rouge:  
-C'EST QUI QUE TU RETRAITEs DE PETIT?  
-Je ne t'ai pas traité de petit, mais d'amoureux, FullMetal-kun, lui répondis-je sur un ton moqueur en appuyant bien sur son nom d'alchimiste.  
-Ne m'appelle plus jamais de cette façon.  
-Comment, pe-tit Full-Me-tal?  
Je crois que j'en fais un peu trop. Je lisais dans ces yeux de la rage et de la colère. Il fonça sur moi en tapant dans ses mains et en glissant sa gauche sur sa droite. Une petite lame se forma sur son auto-mail. Il était prêt à m'attaquer, voire me tuer. Par reflex, je sortis la lame de mon auto-mail droit et je maitrisa rapidement l'alchimiste en le plaquant au sol, la lame au cou.  
-Tien, j'ai débloqué mon bras gauche...  
-POUSSE-TOI DE LÀ, PSYCHOPATHE! TU VAS ME TUER! me cria Edward, en colère et paniquer.  
-Désolé, reflex. C'est toi qui as voulu me tuer au début, lui ai-je répondu en ôtant la lame de son cou. Il se releva surpris de ma capacité de réaction. Pour tout avoué, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour arriver à faire ça. À cause du bruit que nous avons fait, Alphonse arriva en courant dans la chambre.  
-Nii-san, ça va?  
-À pars le fait que je me sois battu avec la psychopathe...  
-Merci du compliment, petit FullMetal.  
Il faudrait sérieusement que j'arrête de le mettre en colère, car ça en devient lourd. Étant donné que son auto-mail n'était pas redevenu normal, il me réattaqua. Je sortis mes deux lames pour me défendre. On se regardait avec un regard assassin. Tout à coup, on entend un miaulement sortir de nulle part.  
-Chut, ils vont savoir que tu es là, chuchota Alphonse à "lui-même".  
-Alphonse! Tu as encore ramené un chat! s'énerve le petit alchimiste.  
-Tu as encore de la place là-dedans pour y mettre un animal? dis-je en pointant l'armure.  
Les deux frères se sont regardés avant de s'enfuir en courant hors de la pièce. Il me cachait quelque chose, c'est certain!


End file.
